


to be continued...

by little_irish_heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU - Lena knows Kara is Supergirl, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_irish_heart/pseuds/little_irish_heart
Summary: Kara doesn’t approve of Guardian, it doesn't help that he interrupted date night...





	to be continued...

For the first time in forever, Kara and Lena had a night in. Lena insisted on Kara’s apartment since Lena spoiled her enough as it is. The fanciest dinner the blonde could think of was pizza and potstickers while watching a movie. Both were very distracted from the movie within the first five minutes, their mouths fighting for each other and dominance over their bodies. Before Kara took 

Lena’s dress off, her emergency ringtone went off.

 

_ Ugh, it’s date night, why do I need to deal with this _ . “Hello? Winn? What’s the matter I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

“Kara! Kara! James is getting beat, we need your help ASAP!” Winn yelled into his phone. 

_ Ugh he’s an idiot. _ “Okay, be there in two.” Kara hung up.

“Is everything okay?” Lena asked.

“No, James is in trouble and I gotta go help him. To be continued…”

 

Kara flew out of her window down to the streets to help James get out of the fire. Lena felt guilty that she couldn’t do anything in return for James since he did save her from a bullet just a few weeks ago at the waterfront. Lena also knew that Kara didn’t approve of James/Guardian because he is much more vulnerable than she is, and could easily be killed. She decided to side with her girlfriend on this one and be mad at James, just because.  

 

Kara found James stuck underneath a burning car, unconscious. “Alex! James needs immediate attention now!” James stirred slowly and before he could say anything, she told him, “I forgive you. Now let's get you healed up.” She flew out of the scene and over to the DEO as fast as she could. Alex started Doctor-ing and tried her best to salvage him. 

 

She left the DEO to pick Lena up and debrief her on the situation. Lena decided it was best for her to just go to the DEO and see James in person. They flew back and was overwhelmed by the amount of panic. Before anyone could tell anything, Kara could hear the lack of pulse in James’ body. 

 

“Oh no. No. no. no. no.”

“Kara, Lena, I’m so sorry, but he’s gone.” 

 

Lena started crying silently while Kara needed a minute to calm down and catch her breath. 

 

Before anyone could say anything, Kara flew out of the DEO and fought the beast that killed James. They both threw punches back and forth, forcing each other into nearby buildings. Kara had her hands around the beast’s throat when all of a sudden, the beast started to glow green. Kara immediately felt her powers weaken and her grasp on the sweaty neck release. The beast gave her a devious smile and knocked her ten blocks down the avenue and into the corner of L-Corp. Kara couldn’t move. She could barely breathe...

 

Back at the DEO, Lena received an alert that damage had been brought upon the building. Her message also came with a video of an unconscious Kara on the gravel, lifeless. 

 

“Alex, send someone to L-Corp now and bring back Supergirl!”

Alex sent out a rescue team for Kara and ten minutes later, she was lying in the same spot James was just an hour before. 

“Oh shit. There’s kryptonite in her system…”

 

Kara was set up in the MedBay, tubes all around her, glowing green trying to remove the kryptonite from her system. Lena sat beside her girlfriend, gently stroking her hand, tears flowing down her face, praying to Rao to send Kara back. 

 

A few hours later, Kara woke up to a very nervous Luthor next to her. 

 

“Kara… darling, it’s so good to see life in you again.”

“Oh Lena, I’m so sorry. I probably scared the living daylight out of you. I was just so angry about me and James’ history, I didn’t know what to do.”

“Hey, hey. No need to apologize, What matters is that I have you and you have me and we won’t be going anywhere near death soon.”

“Thank you. I love you Lena.”

“I love you too.”

“But wait, the beast is still alive?”   
  
“That is unfortunately true, but for now you need rest. He’s gone silent for now, but the world won’t do any good with a damaged Supergirl. Everything is to be continued until you are fully recovered, even our date night.”

 

Kara smiled at Lena and closed her eyes to rest. Hand in hand, she knew that everything was going to be just okay. 

  
  
  



End file.
